


Go Galactic

by Rivulet027



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Torchwood
Genre: Costume Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks Archie looks like Kai from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Archie doesn't want to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Galactic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's not my toy box. I own nothing to do with any of the fandoms and am merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I know it's random, but the actor that plays Archie on CSI played Kai on LG and that was too tempting.

Archie folded his arms and shook his head, "I took the transfer, why? I could've stayed in Vegas, it could've been semi-sane. I'm not going to say it."

"Say it." Jack ordered.

Archie rolled his eyes, "Save the world from aliens, they said. They forgot to mention I'd be led by one!"

Jack smirked, "Not an alien, just irresistible!"

"Sure you are," Archie grumbled.

"You might as well just say it," Ianto reasoned, "It'll stop him asking."

Archie gave Ianto a glare that clearly said 'traitor'. Then he made the mistake of glancing at Jack.

"Say it," Jack grinned.

"No."

"Just say it," Jack pouted.

Archie looked down at his shirt and sighed, "You and your weird fetishes. I'm never wearing blue again."

"No! You look good in blue," Jack told him, "Keep wearing it, except this shirt, I might be tempted to rip it off you."

Archie gave Jack an unimpressed look as he took a step away. Ianto smiled, "I warned you to keep extra shirts."

Jack smirked.

"I look nothing like the actor," Archie attempted as he wet his lips nervously. How had he gotten himself into this again?

"I'm going to have to agree with Jack on that one," Ianto contradicted, "You look just like him."

Archie glared.

"It could be worse," Ianto pointed out, "He could've gone all out and gotten you a replica of the suit."

Archie knew he was doomed the moment he saw Jack's face light up. Archie tried the only sensible thing and began to back away as he threw Ianto a pleading look.

"Jack, it was just a joke," Ianto attempted to backpedal.

"Ah, but an idea that has merit," Jack smirked as he caught Archie and pulled him in.

Archie squawked and attempted to glare, but failed when Jack moved in for a kiss.

"See if I ever come in early again," Archie groaned.

Jack kissed away his protest, then told him, "You have to come in early so Ianto and I can have our wicked way with you."

Archie gave him a withering look, "Is that why I came in early? I was beginning to think it was to be harassed."

"Well, I just can't do anything unless you say it," Jack tempted.

"If I say it," Archie attempted to bargain, "Then there'll be no suit?"

"Oh no," Jack grinned, "I'm so getting you the suit. For Christmas, maybe."

"You actually think you're going to get me in a Power Rangers costume for Christmas?" Archie asked.

"Yeah," Jack told him before kissing him again.

"Jack," Ianto started to try and reason.

"Did I forget to mention it'll be so I can watch Ianto take you out of it?" Jack interrupted.

Archie glanced over Jack's shoulder and caught the gleam in Ianto's eyes and knew Ianto was now on Jack's side. Archie shuddered and forgot his protests when Jack kissed his neck. Archie wet his lips, "And you're just going to watch?"

"For a little while," Jack promised before he stole another kiss and gave a demanding look.

"Incorrigible," Archie scolded tenderly.

"Yeah, but you love it," Jack teased.

He wasn't going to get out of it, Archie realized. He shook his head with a bemused smile before he deadpanned, "Go Galactic."

Jack tilted his head to the side, "We'll have to work on the hand motions."

"Hand motions?" Archie squeaked as he was pushed into Ianto's waiting arms. He wasn't answered and couldn't protest further because suddenly Ianto was kissing him into silence. Archie groaned and slipped his hands into Ianto's hair, pulling him closer.

Ianto pulled away to ask Jack, "Where are you going?"

Archie glanced back. Jack was already half up the stairs, "To search the internet."

Jack was going to find him a Lost Galaxy suit in blue Archie realize, and then he was going to be expected to wear it.

"Guess it's just you and me then," Ianto said.

Archie blinked.

"Are you going to say it for me too?"

"Go Galactic," Archie managed between kisses.


End file.
